This invention relates to dental appliances and mouthguards, and more particularly to dental appliances and mouthguards with antimicrobial additives to resist the growth of fungus, yeast, viruses, bacteria and the like which may cause illness, infection or gum disease.
It is well known that athletes who participate in contact sports wear mouthguards to protect their teeth from sharp blows as well as to protect the head and temporomandibular joint from possible concussion. Mouthguards are common, for example, in football, hockey, soccer, rugby, and boxing. Mouthguards may be considered a subgroup of dental appliances.
There is also a trend for athletes, such as body-builders, weight-lifters, baseball batters, golfers, football players, hockey players, and bowlers to wear dental appliances to prevent the clenching of their teeth during exertion which results in hundreds of pounds of compressed force exerted from the lower jaw onto the upper jaw. Teeth clenching may also occur in bruxing and child birthing. Clenching can result in headaches, muscle spasms, damage to teeth and injury to the temporomandibular joint as well as pain in the jaw. Thus, dental appliances have been created having posterior pads to be positioned between the upper and lower teeth to prevent clenching and damage to one's teeth and jaw structures.
It also is well known that there are dental appliances for a myriad of other uses. Splints, which resemble mouthguards, are used for bleaching of teeth, while other appliances may be used to control breathing and snoring. Dentists also use appliances in administering to teeth during dentistry.
It is well known that the mouth and articles that are repeatedly placed into the mouth may allow for the growth of fungus, yeast, viruses, and bacteria. One method for treatment to resist such growth includes sterilization. Washing or application of antimicrobial agents are also other methods of cleansing appliances.
Scuba-diving mouthpieces of various kinds have been known and used for many years. Despite advances in recent years, there are many problems and shortcomings with scuba-diving mouthpieces as shown in the prior art. One of the most common problems relates to repeated use and improper cleansing or removal of bacteria from diving mouthpieces.
Divers, by necessity, are required to utilize a mouthpiece which is, in most cases, an elastomeric polymer member (such as molded from liquid silicone rubbers) having, on one (or back) end, a portion for fitting against the gums of the diver, and internal members which require the diver to clamp their teeth onto the mouthpiece during the diving excursion. On the other (or front) end the mouthpiece is attached by a means to a diving regulator through a hose and therefore can be difficult to sterilize, wash or apply antimicrobial agents.
The regulator delivers compressed air to the diver from a compressed air tank. The diver breathes this air through the opening portion of the mouthpiece, receiving the air through an air hose and thereby breathes in any air contaminated with fungus, yeast, viruses and bacteria present within the air delivery opening.
Examples of scuba-diving mouthpieces are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,667 (Moore), U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,281 (Shamlian), U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,548 (Shamlian), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,689 (Shamlian), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,741 (Moles) U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,611 (Moles) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,011 (Flowers). These U.S. patents are herein incorporated by reference.
There is a need for an antimicrobial dental appliance, mouthguard and/or diving mouthpiece such that the antimicrobial is integral to the materials and construction of the device itself, thereby resizing or eliminating growth of fungus, yeast, viruses and bacteria. The anti-microbial dental appliance may be used singularly or in conjunction with sterilization, washing or with the application of antimicrobial agents.